It's cold?
by icedmocha5
Summary: "You're not even a little cold, are you?" "It's cold?" Based off of a quick exchange between Scott and Bobby in X-Men: First Class #1. This fic will explore more about how Bobby couldn't really tell that it was cold, despite being in the Arctic. *Rated T just to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: I'm kinda taking a couple liberties here with Bobby's age and his powers, but that's the point of fanfiction, right? DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bobby, or X-Men or any of that. Bobby is about 12 in the start of this chapter. Some of the dialogue comes straight from X-Men Origins: Iceman*

"Hey Mom, can I go out and swim for a bit?" I asked my mom. Today was the first day in a while that actually I wasn't feeling cold, despite the fact that it was the middle of summer.

"Sure Bobby, but only for a little bit. It's almost time for lunch," she replied.

After I quickly put on my swimsuit, I ran out to the pool and jumped in. Ignoring the chill that went down my spine, I splashed around in the water for a bit. Then I started to feel cold. I thought about the cold and how it felt like the whole pool had turned into ice. Then I looked down and realized, it had turned to ice, and it didn't feel as cold as I had expected it to. Umm... yeah this might be a problem.

"Bobby? Lunch, kiddo! Come on, enough swim...Bobby?" my mom looked out the window at me and almost had a heart attack. Well who could blame her? Her son was stuck in a pool that was frozen with ice, in the middle of summer.

"I...I don't know what happened. I just thought it and then...help me, Mom." I called. It took her and Dad a while to get me out. Once I was finally out, I put on some dry clothes, and Mom gave me a hot chocolate. I tried to tell her that I didn't feel cold, but she told me that I was just in shock.

I don't think I was in shock.

The rest of the afternoon was spent reading comics and such. Mom and Dad were actually cool with letting me play video games for a while. Then, after a silent dinner, they came into my room to talk to me.

"The first thing you should know is that you haven't done anything wrong and this isn't your fault, son," my dad began.

"We've seen, on the news, stories about other people like you."

This confused me. "Like me?" What exactly did they mean?

"People who can do things...like you do. Who are...special." Mom was hesitating again. That meant that something was wrong.

"What's _wrong_ with me?" I asked, "Tell me, Dad."

He breathed deeply. "The news call these special people Mutants, son."

"Which," my mom attempted to reassure me, "if you are, it doesn't mean we don't love you..."

"Because we _do_ , Bobby. It just means you're going to have to be very, _very_ , careful for the rest of your life."

For the next couple of days, I just tried to forget about the icing incident, and about the word that my parents said that I was. A mutant. I heard about mutants at school once it was on tv more often. It was mostly about how people think they're weird, and that they don't belong. I didn't know how I feel about this. At the least, I didn't feel cold. I'm not sure when it really started, but overtime I started to not feel cold as easily. Once it became December and started to snow, though, I really knew that something was up. I didn't feel cold when I woke up in the morning, even though I always had in previous winters. I could wear a T-shirt to school and not be cold at all. But when I stood in front of the vent, I could feel the heat. But only a little bit. It didn't feel as comforting as it used to. The heat used to feel comforting, like an escape from the cold winters. Now, it felt like it was taking away from some cold that was inside of me.

By the time I start high school, I've started experimenting with my powers more. I've learned how to create ice slides, shoot ice out of my hands, and how to coat myself with snow and ice. It's pretty cool. Literally. (Ok, that was pretty bad.) I've also noticed that if my emotions start to get extreme, like if I get angry or excited, I accidentally start to lower the room temperature. I also lower the room temperature a couple degrees just by being in a room. I'm honestly surprised that no one has noticed yet.

And so, my life was pretty much as dull and someone going through high school with secret superpowers could be. Pretty dull. Until the day that Professor X and Scott found me, and took me to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. That ended up being a pretty good day.

Well, even though there were some people that wanted to kill us.

But I got used to that pretty quick.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hey guys

Hey guys! So I know it's been an insanely long time since I've updated this, and to be honest, I really don't know if I'll finish this. I started this simply because I wanted to write something about Bobby, and I don't know where to take this story. If someone else wants to adopt it, please feel free to shoot me a message!

On the other hand, I have a ton of stories lined up that'll start coming out soon. And they're all X-Men related (of course). So hopefully you'll check those out, they should come out sometime in September.


End file.
